Run For Your Money
by SpontaneousSugarRush
Summary: Modern AU. Kristoff was literally confronted with the deal of a lifetime. All he has to do is break newly orphaned heiress Anna's heart so that a gold digging Hans can swoop in and pick up the pieces. Then he can save his failing ice business with hundreds of thousands of dollars to spare. Easy, right? Well, until it isn't just about the money anymore... Kristoff/Anna
1. The Deal of a Lifetime

_**A/N: So I just noticed that my first A/N got cut off so I'm quickly typing this on my iPad. Hence the unnecessary italics and poor spelling/grammar (gotta love spellcheck :P). So if any of my 39 Clues peeps followed me on here you must be thinking "Why the frick is Em writing a story for a Disney movie?" Well, first of all, I love Disney, second of all, I absolutely adore this movie, and third, I was hit by a very pushy plot bunny and had no choice but to spend all week writing this. So, here we go!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing! At all! Except the plot and any minor OCs I might have.**_

* * *

_RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! RI-_

Kristoff opened his eyes slowly, very slowly before grabbing his crappy flip phone off the desk he had previously been sleeping on.

"This. Had. Better. Be. Good. What. Do. You. Want?" he growled into the phone.

"Humph. Cutie, you better be nice. I got a client on the phone down here on hold. Just thought you'd like to know..." his secretary's voice drifted through the phone.

"No, Bulda, wait! There's a customer? I'll be right there!"

Kristoff hurriedly wiped the drool off his face and ran downstairs to where the main part of his company was stationed. If his company was actually, you know, in business half the time.

* * *

He burst through the door, yanking the phone out of Bulda's hand.

"Well. Someone's getting cold soup for dinner tonight," she grumbled good-naturedly before walking off to go do something secretary-like. Kristoff rolled his eyes, knowing the middle-aged woman was anything but serious. After rescuing him and his dog, Sven, off the streets she was practically his mother. Her and... the rest of her ridiculously large and surprisingly close-knit family.

He held the phone close to his ear, "Hello. Kristoff Bjorgman of Bjorgman Ice, how can I help you?"

"Oh, that's right. You sell ice," was the snobby-sounding reply on the other line. Oh how Kristoff wanted to make a snarky remark. But a customer was a customer and with bankruptcy looming over his head he wasn't one to complain.

"Yep," was the answer he decided on.

"How much do you typically make per job?"

What kind of a question was that?

"Well, depends on the amount. Usually about 5 bucks a pound, plus an extra 20 for sculptures or anything like that."

The man on the other line laughed, "Oh, this is just too perfect. Okay, I have a job for you. Can we meet somewhere to discuss the details?"

"Sure...?" Kristoff replied hesitantly.

"Brilliant. Let's meet for lunch. I'll have my assistant e-mail the directions to you. I have an offer you just can't refuse."

* * *

Kristoff strolled into the restaurant. If it dared be called that. Bulda _had _to have gotten the directions wrong. Calling this place a hole-in-the-wall would be an overstatement. This was... he didn't even know.

But hey, food was food, and if an actual customer offers lunch you _don't _refuse.

"Can I help you?" asked the mildly pretty hostess in her late twenties.

"Uh," Kristoff really didn't know what to say. Why didn't he ask the guy's name? Now he'd never find him!

"Ah, Katherine. Table for two please," came a remarkably familiar voice. Kristoff turned to see a strangely familiar-looking Armani-clad man entering the restaurant. He recognized the voice from his phone conversation the other day.

"Right away, _Prince _Hans," the hostess giggled, grabbing a couple of menus. Hans grimaced and Kristoff looked at him weirdly.

"Can I help you with something?" he demanded, not even looking Kristoff in the eye.

Kristoff held his hands up in surrender, "Hey, _you _hired _me_, remember?"

Finally Hans' eyes met Kristoff's. He looked him over, "Oh yes. The... iceman. I suppose you'll have to do. Follow."

The hostess led them to a crumbling old booth.

"Your waitress should be with you shortly," the hostess said before returning to her post.

"So, what job do you have that can't be said over the phone? Also, what's a guy who can afford Armani suits doing in a place like this?" asked Kristoff as he sat back and lazily scanned the menu.

Hans grimaced again, "The restaurant is beside the point. I have some questions for you before we begin. I'm going to go out on a limb here and assume you're single. Am I correct?"

After a mild grumbling at Hans' dig, Kristoff nodded.

Hans smirked, "Thought so. So, Kristoff, just how deep in debt are you?"

Kristoff felt his cheeks and ears go pink with anger, "How, may I ask, is that any of your business?" He spoke through clenched teeth.

Hans' jaw twitched, "_Because. _I need to know exactly how much money I have to pay you."

Kristoff rolled his eyes, "Hey, already gave you our rates, buddy. _If _I were in debt-"

"Which you are," Hans interrupted.

"_If _I were in debt," Kristoff continued, getting more irritated by the second, "how much wouldn't matter to you."

That was when Hans started laughing, "I'm not buying ice you ignoramus twit! I have... a different job for you. One that pays well. Probably enough to get you out of debt."

This was sounding more and more drug-related. And quite honestly Kristoff vowed to stay away from that crap.

"Look, Hans, if this is about drugs-"

Hans laughed again, "Drugs... if I needed drugs, I could get them on my own. I am the Sandwich Pr- nothing."

The Sandwich what? Kristoff took a good look at Hans, and then it hit him. So _that's _where he'd seen him before. Oh, this was just too much. It was Kristoff's turn to start laughing.

Hans looked at him disdainfully, "What could possibly be so funny?"

"You... you're... oh God... I can't freaking believe it!" Kristoff couldn't even breathe anymore.

"I'm... who?" Hans asked, a slightly worried look crossing over his face.

"Prince freaking Hans of the Southern Isle Sandwich Company! Your face is on every bag! Oh, this, this is just beautiful."

"Kristoff Bjorgman with God as my witness if you don't stop right now I will pay every corrupt and high-powered person I know to ruin you, your business, and everyone in that... lovely... family of yours."

Kristoff finally settled down, "You know my family?"

Hans rolled his eyes, "No, thank heavens. But I did do some research on you. I didn't choose you randomly for this task; it was a very extensive process."

"A task that I still have no clue about," Kristoff pointed out, trying to stifle some more laughter about the whole Sandwich Prince thing.

"Precisely why I asked you here. Now, as you apparently know, I am (unfortunately) the face of Southern Isle Sandwich Company, which means I have to parade around like an idiot in a ridiculous costume in order to sell the cheap junk my parents dare call food. Now-"

"Wait, parents?" Kristoff asked.

Hans' face turned a bit red, but he nodded.

"If your parents own the chain why are you dressed up in a three dollar Prince Charming outfit?" he asked, unable to conceal his curiosity.

"_Because _I'm the youngest of thirteen. Thirteen, Kristoff! I have to step out of my brothers' shadows somehow! And it's not as if I had a _choice _on the matter!"

"I guess, but-"

"Stop interrupting!" Hans interrupted. Kristoff was silent.

Hans adjusted his tie, "Thank you. Now, anyways, since I'm the youngest of thirteen I got the short end of the inheritance straw. That means after my parents death while my brothers ride off into the sunset with millions of dollars and stock shares, I'll only end up with about 400,000 dollars and a horrible job as some pretend prince. The only way to get out of that would be...?" He gazed questioningly at Kristoff.

Kristoff shrugged, "Change your name and move to Canada maybe?"

Hans smacked his forehead, "No, you imbecile! I need to marry rich." He grinned manically.

"And what does this have to do with me...?" Kristoff asked, not quite sure if he wanted to know the answer or not.

Hans grinned and pulled a folded up newspaper out of his jacket and handed it to Kristoff.

On it was a picture of two strikingly pretty girls. One had platinum blond hair, while the other's was more reddish-brown. Both had large blue eyes.

"So?"

Hans rolled his eyes, "Read it."

Kristoff read silently:

**That's right, you heard it here. The "King and Queen" of Arendelle Winter Supply Co. died in a tragic boating accident early this month. The publicly viewed funeral and will-reading revealed that their daughters Anna and Elsa Anderson will be inheriting hundreds of millions of dollars from their deceased parents.**

**But that's not all. Twenty-one year old Elsa Anderson will be assuming responsibility of the entire multi-million dollar international corporation. Now, how's that for pressure? Seeing as how no one has even seen Elsa or her eighteen year old sister in years, there's no way to predict the future of the company.**

**When I say no one's see them, I mean know one's seen them. Both girls received private tutoring behind closed doors all of their lives, and neither attended any fundraisers or events hosted by their parents. Were the heads of the AWSC embarrassed of their daughters? See theories about Elsa's breakdown and attempted murder of her sister at age six at Celeb Gossip, page 6C.**

Kristoff looked up at Hans, "So?"

_"So, _I need to marry one of these Anderson girls. Elsa was preferable but... she's too business-like and cold. So, I suppose the younger one will do."

"And what does this have to do with me?" Kristoff asked, getting more concerned by the second.

"Simple. Her father and I, well... we had a bit of a disagreement a few years back. Since then they've convinced their daughters I've been sent to wreak havoc upon them and make hell on Earth. Like fools they believed them. Now, I need to make a grand gesture to win Anna's affections, and that's where you come in."

"Huh?" Kristoff was... dumbfounded to say the least.

"I need you to come with me to the party being hosted to celebrate Elsa's taking over the company. Once there, I need you to become friends with Anna. Then, after she eventually falls in love with you, you break her heart into little pieces so that I can swoop in and save the day, proving my worth to the Andersons."

Kristoff chuckled, "Ha ha. Now, seriously, what do you need me to do?"

The look Hans gave said it all.

"What?! No way! No way in hell! That's wrong on so many levels! Why don't you just apologize?" he exclaimed, jumping up. People stared at him weirdly.

"Sorry," he muttered sheepishly before sitting down.

"Kristoff. How deep in debt are you? Just answer the question without protest, please."

Kristoff sighed and muttered, "300,000 dollars."

Hans smirked, "Just as I thought. So, after you agree to my plan, I will be compensating you with one million dollars, which is enough to save your business and have some left over."

Kristoff gaped, "A million? Are you kidding me? That's awesome- Wait. How do I know if, and I'm not sure I will, I do this you won't just leave me without the cash?"

Hans tossed him a small white box, "Here. I've recorded the entire conversation. So, if for some reason I didn't pay, you could just turn me in and have me ruined."

Kristoff looked at the... thing... and then back up at Hans, "This is still wrong. I can't live with myself for doing this."

Hans' glare turned menacing, "Kristoff, let me put it to you this way. It's either the feelings of a girl you've never met or the future of your business and the financial security of you and your cute little family_. If_ you don't accept this, you _will _lose your business and you _will _be broke. Think about that."

Kristoff took a deep breath and said, slightly disgusted with himself, "Fine. I'll do it. But I'm no good with people. Especially rich people."

Hans smirked, "Oh, Kristoff. That's why I chose you. She's been alone her entire life. Believe me, neither is she."

"Fine, when's this party?"

"Next Saturday at 7:00pm exactly. Do dress nicely."

"Fine." Kristoff stood to go, no longer hungry.

"Oh and Kristoff!" Hans called.

Kristoff turned.

"Don't fall in love with her. That's when things get complicated."

Kristoff rolled his eyes, "For a million dollars? Believe me, I won't."

* * *

**A/N: So I'm kind of unsure about this. Should I continue or no? Review and let me know guys! As for Anna and Elsa's last name, I got that from Hans Christian Anderson, who wrote the story Frozen was based on.**

**-Emory**


	2. Preparation for the Party

**A/N: Aww, you guys! 8 reviews, 9 follows, and 5 favs from just one chapter? Are you kidding me right now?! I was going to update next week, but I'm just so psyched that I decided to update now.**

**Responses to reviews (my 39 Clues peeps know this, but I tell you guys anyways. I respond to every review I get, no matter how long the A/N's get)**

**Guest: Well, here you go! I wrote and edited this as quickly as I could!**

**InfernoLeo9: Well, thanks ;). Glad you like it :D**

**nattles18: I don't what it is with my readers. My 39 Clues peeps do this too. You all keep insisting that I'm funny. But hey, I'll keep doing what I'm doing I guess. Really? They're IC? Yes! That was one of the things I worried about while writing this. The Frozen characters are waaaaayyy harder to get right than the 39 Clues ones. But yay!**

**Escaping The Shadow: Well, with feedback as good as you guys have given me, how can I not continue? Glad you liked it ;)**

**Guest (the second one): xD Good cheezus? That there's just epic :D. In love with it? Really? Yes! I didn't give you all of it, but I gave you a little bit of info on the whole "Elsa going crazy and trying to murder her sister thing." Because, you know, the media likes to exaggerate. Just a bit.**

**Perks of Being a Book Nerd: Hehe. I know you :3. Maybe.. maybe not... This is awesome. Some of my 39 Clues readers actually are reading this? Yes!**

**AmayaWolfGuardian: Really? One of the most interesting prospects you've come across? Well thank you :D.**

**DiamondHikari: Hehe. I know you too. Duh I remember you! I remember all my reviewers/favorite-ers (...?)/followers.**

**There are no words to describe how happy I am with this feedback guys. Like, seriously.**

**Disclaimer: There's one in the first chapter, but what the heck? I don't own Frozen or it's characters. Just the plot. That one's all mine :)**

* * *

Anna looked at herself in the mirror, watching herself as she spoke.

"Hello, my name is Anna!" she said, grinning. Then she frowned.

"I sound like a five year old."

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you," she tried, attempting to keep her face straight . She failed and, as a result, fell to her knees in a frenzy of giggles.

"I sound like my mom!" she giggled before the realization hit her. Then the tears started falling.

She couldn't believe her parents were dead. Sometimes she even forgot. Just last week she had walked into her father's study to ask him a question, and found only a dusty room. Or yesterday when she had called her mom to ask which dress to wear to the big party tonight and got only a "We're sorry, this number has been disconnected."

"Stop it," she told herself sternly, "tonight is the only chance you've had in fifteen years to actually meet people, and you are going to enjoy it whether you want to or not!"

She wiped the tears from her face and gave a grin, holding out her hand to some invisible person, "Hi, my name is Anna."

* * *

"So, what exactly am I supposed to wear to this thing?" Kristoff asked. He was on the phone with Hans, straightening out some last minute details about the... the... Kristoff honestly didn't know what to call it. Plan maybe? Scheme?

"Something that someone fit to be seen would wear," Hans answered exasperatedly.

"So... jeans and a t-shirt then?" Kristoff asked, partially just to get on his nerves.

"No. Absolutely not! A tuxedo or tasteful suit at least!" Hans exclaimed, horrified.

Kristoff smirked, "I'm sure I can figure it out." He hung up.

"Figure what out?"

Kristoff turned to see Bulda standing in the doorway to his office, coffee in hand.

Kristoff panicked. What was he supposed to tell Bulda? No way could he tell her the truth! She'd freak out on him!

"Uh... directions... to a party I'm going to...?" he answered. Though the way he said it made it sound more like a question than anything.

"You're goin' to a party?" she asked, clearly suspicious.

"Yes...?" he replied.

She walked towards him, setting the coffee on his desk. Then she pinched his cheeks and shook his face like he was a little kid.

"Good for you, cutie! You're actually close to becoming a human being now!"

He tried in vain to escape Bulda's grip, "Gah! No! Stop! Bulda!"

Eventually she let go and gave him a smug look, "Where is this party anyways?"

Hurriedly he tried to think up a lie and, unsuccessful, just decided to withhold part of the truth, "Uh, you know those rich girls whose parents just died?"

She nodded, "Yes... Ella and Anna, right? Or something like that..."

"Elsa, actually," he corrected, "they're... um... throwing this party to celebrate Elsa taking over their parents' company and... I was invited...?"

She looked at him doubtfully, "_You_ were invited to a _rich girl's _party?"

"Uh... yes?"

She stared him straight in the eyes, trying to detect a hint of dishonesty in them. Kristoff just focused on the fact that it was kind of the truth. Suddenly he had an idea.

"It's... part of that job we got yesterday. Some rich guy wants me to... uh... do ice sculptures and stuff for lots of different events. Getting invited to them is just a bonus...?" Oh see? There was another one of those question-statements. Kristoff silently prayed that Bulda would buy it.

She grinned, "Good job, cutie! But you need a tux. Something to show off all the goods you got back there!" She slapped his butt.

"Gah! Bulda!" he exclaimed, running out the door. Bulda crinkled her nose and followed.

* * *

"Elsa, we will be landing shortly," the co-pilot informed her. She nodded and took a deep breath to hide her anxiety.

"Thank you for informing me," she replied, keeping her voice as monotone and emotionless as possible, "I wish to return in time to get prepared for the event tonight."

"Of course, ma'am," the co-pilot responded before heading back to the cockpit.

She sighed and adjusted her tight pencil skirt. It was getting harder and harder to remain neutral through all of this. Quite honestly she still didn't believe her parents had died. And she refused to face the fact that maybe, just maybe, it might be possible. She missed her parents' funeral for these very reasons. Well, that and she couldn't bear seeing Anna after all of these years hiding away in their parent's winter home.

Elsa knew it was ridiculous, that she'd have to see Anna _sooner _or later. _Maybe it won't be so bad, _she thought, _maybe I can have fun with her like when we were little.. _Elsa's eyes widened as the memories flooded in.

_***Flashback***_

_She sat in the hospital waiting room, legs hugged close to her body. She tried to disappear, but the reporters kept asking her questions._

_"It was an accident," she kept telling them._

_"Elsa, what happened out there? Do you think your sister will die?" asked one of them._

_She wanted to tell them no, that Anna would be fine and that it was none of their business what happened. But for some reason, she couldn't get the words out._

_"It was an accident," she repeated._

_***End Flashback***_

Tears threatened to fall out of Elsa's eyes. She took a deep breath, focusing on keeping them in. Keep them in. Keep them in. Don't let it show, they aren't worth it. Just like her father always said. She let her emotions control her and as a result Anna almost died. She couldn't let that happen again.

_No. We can't be that close again. Conceal it, remember? Conceal, don't feel. Don't let her in. Don't let them know._

* * *

Kristoff glanced at the clock. It was 5:30. He had been out shopping with Bulda for... what, ten years? Twenty? It was a tux! Weren't all tuxes alike?!

"Bulda, are we finished yet?" he complained while she looked him over.

"Hmm. Try the first one on again," she commanded, pointed to the dressing room.

He groaned loudly, but did what he was told. Though he was tempted to hang himself with one of these ties. I mean, come on! Why couldn't he just rent the first one he saw?! This was _Bulda! _The woman that went shopping for herself one every ten years or so! Quickly, he slipped the tux or suit or whatever back on and went out.

Bulda circled him, examining the outfit closely.

Finally, she grinned, "Yep. That's the one."

Kristoff gave a silent "Thank You" to the universe and ran back to get out of that monkey suit.

* * *

Anna was in her room, trying to decide which dress to wear. She held one frilly pink dress up to herself and looked in the mirror.

"Hi! I'm six!"

She held the other one to herself. It was multi-colored and sparkly.

"Hi! I'm a possessed clown!"

Frustrated, she let out a huff and jumped backwards onto her massive bed, letting the dresses fall to the floor. There was a knock at her door.

"Who is it?" she called.

"Genevieve, ma'am. Are you almost ready for the party?" a timid voice replied.

"No! I can't go! I'll either be six or a clown!" she exclaimed.

Genevieve opened the door, "Ma'am, it's almost 6:30. You'll need to greet the guests soon."

Anna blew fallen strands of hair out of her face, "Genevieve, do you see these dresses? I have nothing to wear!"

Genevieve glanced at Anna's closet, which happened to be bursting with clothes.

"If I may, you have plenty of clothes in your closet, ma'am," she said.

Anna looked at her, "Genevieve! Heeeeeeeeellllllllllllppppppp!"

Genevieve appeared to be thinking, and then she smiled slightly, "I have an idea. May I go?"

Anna looked at her weirdly, "Duh. The doors open ya know."

Genevieve chuckled and left the room, leaving Anna with nothing to do.

"Bored... bored... bored..." she groaned, hanging her head off the side of the bed. Then she got an idea.

"Bored! Bored, bored, bored! Booooorrrrreeeeeeedddd!" she sang loudly, throwing her arms out wildly. Which probably wasn't such a great idea, she realized as she tumbled to the ground.

She sat up and rubbed her head, "Ow."

Suddenly, she heard footsteps down coming down the hall. Quickly she sat up on the bed, assuming a rather regal-looking position.

Genevieve walked into the room and, after giving Anna a weird look, held up the dress she was carrying. Anna gasped.

"It's... it's perfect!" she squealed, grabbing the dress and spinning around with it.

"It belonged to your mother, ma'am," Genevieve pointed out gently.

Anna stopped spinning and turned to her, grinning, "That makes it even better! How much time do I have to get ready?"

"Well, 15 minutes until the party guests arrive, but your sister is already here."

"What?!" Anna yelled, running into the closet and changing as quickly as humanly possible.

Upon completion she ran out and sat in front of the mirror, "Do my hair! Do my hair!"

Genevieve laughed.

* * *

Elsa sat in the front room, tapping her foot in anticipation. Where was Anna?! If she didn't hurry, she'd be late! Not that Elsa wanted to see her sister, or anything.

"Elsa?" asked a shockingly familiar voice.

Elsa stood abruptly, turning to see her sister for the first time in over a decade. What she saw was... surprising, to say the least. How old was Anna, anyways?! She couldn't be more than twelve or thirteen, could she? So why did she look so old?

She did the math in her head. She's three years older than Anna, and Elsa was twenty-one so... Anna was eighteen?! Eighteen?! When did that happen?! Elsa fought hard to keep the surprise off of her face.

"Hello Anna, it is nice to see you again," she managed, keeping her usual monotone voice.

"Oh," Elsa hated the disappointment in Anna's voice, "you too."

Oh how much Elsa wanted to say. But she couldn't. She had to be that perfect girl her parents always wanted. Especially now, as she was about to take over the entire company.

"Elsa, Anna, the guests have started arriving," one of the butlers told them.

"I should go, you know, greet the guests," Anna said, a hint of sadness in her voice. She walked away with her head down.

Elsa sighed, her big sister instincts were ordering her to go over there and hug the girl.

_This is going to be harder than I thought. _

* * *

**A/N: Yeah. So Anna was being a biiiiiiiiitttt bipolar in that first little bit. So, did I get Anna and pre-Let It Go Elsa right? For some reason I found them very challenging to write.**

**Mmk, so there were varying POVs, but the majority will be in Kristoff's POV. Or Anna's, if I can figure her out. We'll only check in with Elsa and maybe even Hans occasionally or when I feel it necessary. Sorry if the POVs are confusing. I'm trying to see if I can write without the whole "So-and-so's POV" things everywhere. If we need them, I can add them. The rest of my stories use them... But this is my experimentation story. First Frozen fic, first actual AU (not just slightly AU), first actually canon pairing since, sadly, Natan (Natalie/Dan from 39 Clues) is not (but needs to be). **

**Mmk so review please! I hope you like this as much as the first chapter...**

**-Emory**


	3. Not Exactly Love At First Sight

**A/N: Sorry guys. My whole family's had the flu from Hades all week. And when I say flu, I mean puking our guts up unable to move didn't eat for a week kind of flu. So yeah, that's how I spent my spring break (aren't you jealous? c:) **

**So FF is being weird and the C/P box is tiny, so sorry if the formatting's weird or anything. Also, I'll try to respond your reviews next chapter. This weird doc manager is really throwing me off.**

* * *

"Kristoff! Are you ready yet? There's a hunk down here waiting for you!" Kristoff heard Bulda yell from downstairs.

Kristoff rolled his eyes and tugged at the tie again. He knew there was something off about it... Why did men even wear ties anyways? They're like corsets for your neck. Kristoff shuddered.

Finally, he managed to make himself look somewhat presentable. Well, probably not by Hans' standards. Kristoff wouldn't be surprised if he took four or more hours getting ready.

He clonked downstairs into the tiny living room where Bulda, Hans, and Kristoff's adoptive father, Cliff, were waiting.

Upon seeing him, Bulda stoop up and, while making some sort of noise of approval, ran over and hugged him.

"Aww! Look at you, Cutie! All grown up. Do me a favor and get married while you're out there! You're certainly good-looking enough!"

Kristoff rolled his eyes. Hans smirked, looked amused.

"Well, as... _pleasant _as this has been, I'm afraid we must be off. The party will be starting any moment now, and Kristoff as plenty of... _work _to do," Hans said, giving Kristoff a particularly smug look.

Bulda nodded and kissed him on the cheek before shoving him towards the door, "Out! Out! Go interact with people you haven't known all of your life!"

"Yeah yeah! Okay, I get it! Ow! Geez! I'm going, I'm going!" Kristoff exclaimed indignantly as he was pushed closer and closer to the door.

Hans followed, amusement still clear on his face.

"Remember the girl!" Bulda called as they were walking to Hans' sports car, "Make sure her nose works! Oh, and her teeth! Be sure she has strong teeth!"

Kristoff still couldn't believe Hans' car. It was slick, it was black, and most importantly it was a Lamborghini. Ooh, and the doors. They opened upwards instead of outwards like on most cars. It was totally space age. Kristoff could've cried.

"Will you _please_ stop looking at my car as if it were a large piece of meat?" Hans complained.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever..." Kristoff trailed off, stunned by the sheer beauty of a machine that was before him.

Hans rolled his eyes, "Save the passion for the Anderson girl, please. You can always buy your own Lamborghini after I pay you. Well, not this one. This car costs more money than you've made your entire life."

"Yeah. Whatever..." Kristoff repeated.

Hans rolled his eyes again.

Finally, they were at the Anderson Mansion. Not that Kristoff would've noticed until Hans smacked the back of his head.

"Ow! Why'd you do that- Wow. Oh wow. They _live _here?" Kristoff gasped. The building was huge. Like, the size of New York City huge. Okay, maybe not _that _big, but still.

"Yes," Hans answered simply, getting out of the car. Reluctantly, Kristoff followed.

"So, if the Andersons hate you, how come you were invited to this thing?" Kristoff asked.

Hans rolled his eyes, "My family is too important to not get invited. However, my parents are in Denmark visiting some relatives, my eldest brother is on his honeymoon in Fiji, and the rest don't care enough to bother coming. So, naturally, I was sent."

Kristoff raised an eyebrow, "The CEOs of a _sandwich restaurant chain _are too important to not get invited?"

Hans let out an exasperated sigh, "We don't just own the sandwich chain, Kristoff! We also donate millions of dollars to multiple charities around the world and, by the way, my father is 38th in line for the throne of Denmark. All it takes is one explosion, and suddenly we're in charge of an entire country!"

Kristoff held his hands up in surrender and backed away slowly.

Hans rolled his eyes, "Come on, we're late already."

Kristoff didn't know what that look in Hans' eyes meant, but he was pretty sure he should just do what the man said.

Butlers took their coats as soon as they walked in the door. Then, a maid lead them through the massive house into a ballroom, decorated festively and light by a large chandelier.

Kristoff coughed awkwardly, "Uh.. wow. So... which one is Anna and which is Elsa?"

Hans opened his mouth to respond before closing it again.

Kristoff gave him a look, "You don't know? Are you kidding me? I've only seen them once and that was when I briefly glanced at a photo in the newspaper!"

"Well, what did you expect? I've never seen them in person either! Just find the girls that are being flooded with sympathetic partygoers and whichever one isn't the coldest person you've ever encountered is Anna!"

"Fine, fine," Kristoff rolled eyes and went on the hunt.

* * *

"Hi, my name in Anna," Anna greeted halfheartedly. Not that this girl would've noticed.

"It's nice to meet you," the girl replied with a small curtsey that made her short brown hair bob a bit.

"So, what's your name?" Anna asked, trying to be as civil as possible.

"Rap- oh no! I-I have to go. Eugene!" she walked off.

Anna raised an eyebrow and shrugged. Maybe that was how normal people acted? She didn't know. Already bored, she looked around for someone else to talk to. Finally, her eyes rested on a familiar platinum blond head. Sighing, she approached her sister.

Once she reached Elsa, she opened her mouth to say something, before closing it and wondering what she _should _say. What were you supposed to say to someone you hadn't seen in fifteen years, anyways?

"Hi."

Anna jumped in surprise and looked around for the search. Her eyes were met with another set that looked just like them. Elsa?!

"Hi, you mean like hi me?" she asked in her eloquent way.

Elsa smiled a little and nodded.

"Oh... um... hi!"

"You look beautiful," Elsa complimented.

Anna grinned, excited beyond all reason that her sister had not only acknowledged her but actually gave her a compliment and was making conversation. Anna looked down at the dress. It was green and black with straps that hung off the shoulders. Something she could totally have seen her mom wearing if she'd had any fun half the time. Her parents really could be party poopers. All they ever did was work and-

Anna's thoughts were cut off when she realized Elsa was looked at her expectantly.

"Oh, uh thanks. You looker beautifuller! I mean, not fuller, you don't look fuller, more beautiful." Ah, there is was. That classic Anna Anderson charm. Full of eloquence. Clearly.

Elsa gave a small laugh, "Thank you."

"So..." Elsa said, "this is what a party looks like."

Anna nodded awkwardly, "It's... it's warmer than I thought."

Elsa's smile grew, "And what is that amazing smell?"

Both sisters took a deep breath and looked at each other.

"Chocolate." They both burst into a fit of giggles.

Anna sighed. This conversation was going well, why not throw caution to the wind?

"This is so nice, Elsa. I wish... I wish it could be like this all the time," Anna said hesitantly, twisting her hands out of habit.

Elsa smiled, "Me too."

Anna was ecstatic. She opened her mouth to say something else, but then she noticed the expression in Elsa's eyes. They had gone from looking genuinely happy to... afraid? What did Elsa have to be afraid of...?

"But we can't," she stated, her voice lacking emotion like it did when they talked earlier. Anna felt her heart sink.

"Why not? I mean... you're in charge now. Why can't we just-"

"We just can't!" she exclaimed, raising her voice slightly.

Anna's previously cheerful demeanor had been replaced with one of anger, frustration, longing, sadness, among other things.

"Excuse me," she said, brushing past Elsa. She needed some space, and the mansion gardens usually calmed her down.

"Miss Anderson! Over here!" some partygoers called. Anna ignored them and kept her head down, which lead to her running head first into someone.

Letting out a surprised yelp, Anna jumped backwards and fell on her butt.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, cursing her clumsiness.

She looked up. The man was about her age, maybe a little older. He had blond hair and brownish eyes.

"Excuse me," he replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Anna was getting angrier by the second. Right now she really didn't want to deal with rude strangers.

So, she stood up and brushed past him without another word.

* * *

Kristoff sighed. Anderson? Yep. He'd heard people call her that. Cold? Definitely.

"Guess I just met Elsa."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this is kind of a filler. The real interaction begins next time, I promise!**

**Okay, bye guys!**

**-Emory**

**A/N: So I was rereading this and realized that the formatting was weird. So sorry guys! I think I fixed that and the one line that got cut off!**


	4. Metaphorical Legs and Trust Exercises

**A/N: I'm going to beat my laptop against a wall. I swear. This is the third time I've typed this A/N. And then my internet shuts off, and it disappears. Really it's very frustrating. So my old laptop crashed, taking my stories with it. I have a new one, but I've had to spend weeks trying to recover the six chapters I've written of this and the other fics I've written. Grrrr. Sorry I can't reply to all of your reviews, but I can at least get some of them.**

**Gabeihh (C2): Hey! Holy cheezus guest! I still love that. In fact, I used it on my sister once. Yeah, that's kind of how I was when my great-grandmother died. *sigh* I wish I could draw fanart, but the most artistic talent I have is being able to draw lines that are almost straight, so I should probably spare you guys that. I'm glad you liked it!**

**Perks of Being a Book Nerd (C2): Really? It's fantabulous? Why, thank you! c:**

**Guest (C2): Your review made me smile. Thanks so much!**

**Foxy the Sly (C2): Aww, thanks! I liked your fic, too. I'm glad I'm getting the POV sections right. This is my first time doing them like this, so fingers crossed!**

**Genesis Queen (C3): Yeah, spring break is a week in March or April that you don't have to go to school. Which makes it the perfect time to work on updating. Yeah, Kristoff's just smooth like that ;D**

**Okay, well here's the chappie! Enjoy! (Btw I'm babysitting a two year old who has been running around the house singing "Let it go! Let it go! Let it go go! And Let it go!" I just though you guys would find that funny).**

* * *

Anna sighed as she sat in the gardens on the lowest branch of her favorite tree, the one that her and Elsa used to climb before... whatever it was that happened.

And that was another thing! Where did Elsa get the right to be all sulky and grouchy when Anna has no idea what she ever did wrong?

Once again Anna wished her memory had been clearer back then. But up until the age of five-ish everything was just a big blur. Sure, she remembered some moments: ice skating on Christmas Eve, building snowmen with Elsa every snow day they were blessed with, and, if she pushed herself, she kind of remembered being really cold, excruciating pain pulsating from her head and to the rest of her body.

_"__It's okay, Anna. I got you..." _

Anna shook her head, bringing herself back into reality. There was no way that was right. She would have remembered pain like that in clearer detail.

Right?

"Oh Elsa..." Anna mumbled under her breath, "what did I ever do to make you hate me so much?"

* * *

"You haven't found her yet?" Hans demanded.

"Well, I found her sister. Does that count?" Kristoff said with just the faintest hint of a smirk.

"Remind me again what I'm paying you for?" Hans smacked his forehead, letting out an exasperated groan.

"Uh, you aren't, remember? That's why I'm doing this," Kristoff reminded him.

Hans just shook his head.

Kristoff rolled his eyes. It wasn't his fault that Anna Anderson apparently dropped off the face of the Earth! He'd looked everywhere, and there was no sign of the girl. How hard was it to find one platinum blond girl (and he was assuming she had platinum blond hair, since the one with darker hair was clearly Elsa) in one stupid ballroom?!

He sighed, "Look if I'm taking so long why don't _you _find her for me?"

Hans shrugged, "Ten minutes. Tops. No wonder you managed to ride yourself so deeply into debt..."

Kristoff felt his cheeks and ears go red, but said nothing in response.

_Just think of the million dollars. A million dollars, Bjorgman, a million!_

"Great. You do that. I'll be outside." Kristoff stormed off.

He needed some fresh air. That many stuck-up rich brats in one room would end up making his head explode. Why couldn't Anna Anderson be a normal girl, instead of surrounding herself with rich people?

_Oh God, _Kristoff thought, _what if she acts like all of those people? That would make things way harder. _Kristoff could see it now. Knowing his luck, she'd probably be some unbearable brat with daddy issues and he would be stuck dealing with her.

Curse his inability to pay off debt.

Kristoff was abruptly brought back into awareness when he ran into a leg. Yes, a leg. That wasn't a metaphor. There was literally a leg hanging off of a tree.

"Hey! Watch where you're going! This place is supposed to be off- Oh. You again," exclaimed a familiar voice.

Kristoff looked up to see none other than Elsa Anderson sitting in a tree. Her coppery hair was falling out of her previously perfect bun in clumps, and her eyes were red and stained with blotches of mascara from crying.

Not that Kristoff paid attention to those things.

"Ah. Miss Anderson. What an absolute _pleasure _it is to see you again," Kristoff greeted sarcastically, with his trademark eye roll. Hey, just because he needed to impress Anna, it didn't mean Elsa had to like him, right?

"What do you want?" she asked, her voice breaking a little. She looked as if she might burst into tears right there. Kristoff immediately regretted his harsh tone. He could deal with many things, but crying women was not one of them. In fact, the mere thought of them terrified him.

"Well, for starters, I'd like to know why a CEO and heir to a multi-million dollar fortune is sitting in a tree, and for another, I'd like to escape the rich people in that room. There's enough perfume and hair gel in there to make any man sick," Kristoff closed off with a series of gagging noises. Then he remembered who he was talking to. The girl was a millionaire and a CEO! Could he have possibly picked a worse person to say that to?!

To his surprise and relief, Elsa burst into a fit of giggles. He raised an eyebrow.

Seeing his expression, she grinned, "You're weird. Most people offer their sympathies and wish my sister and me luck. You haven't said a word about my parents. But, I'm not-"

She started to say something, but instead smiled a bit and stayed quiet. Meanwhile, he tried to think of something sophisticated to say.

Finally, he decided on, "I apologize on behalf of myself and my company, for the loss of your parents...uh... um... Mr. and Mrs. Anderson...? Yeah."

Elsa giggled again, "You don't even know their names. What _are_ you doing here?"

Kristoff shrugged, "I'm a friend of someone's friend."

"Well, Friend of Someone's Friend, on behalf of myself and my sister, Elsa, I thank you," she replied, grinning from up in her tree.

If Kristoff had been drinking something he would've done a spit take. Her sister Elsa? That meant...

Shoot.

Anna seemed to realize what she said, too, because she sighed, "I guess I better actually introduce myself. Hi. I'm Anna Anderson. Nice to meet you."

Kristoff struggled to think of a response, so instead he heard himself voice his thoughts.

"Shoot."

* * *

Anna looked at him strangely, "What do you mean, shoot?"

The blond guy stuttered, as if he were trying to think of an appropriate response. Anna's face fell. Of course he was looking for Elsa! This is what she gets for pretended to be Elsa. But it was nice, to have someone think she was important. Even if it was just for a little while.

"Sorry for tricking you. The real Elsa's in there. Platinum blond hair, blue eyes, actual importance, you can't miss her." She turned her head, looking in the other direction.

"Well.. what if I don't want to talk to Elsa?"

She gasped, turning and looking at him, "Why wouldn't you?"

He grinned, "I told you. Hair gel. Perfume. Bleh."

She laughed, leaning back a little. It was only then that she realized that she was in a tree, and that there was nothing behind her.

Anna started falling with flailing arms and and a blood-curdling scream. She was falling, hard and fast, the ground was getting closer...

And then she felt a pair of strong arms catch her, and she looked up to see the blond guy holding her. He was breathing heavily, looking at her as if he were both relieved and terrified.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded.

"Uh... yeah. I wasn't even scared," she said as he helped her up, "that was like some kind of crazy trust exercise."

He snorted, "Yeah. That's why you screamed."

She grinned, "That's precisely why I screamed, Friend of Someone's Friend."

"It's Kristoff," he said with an eye roll.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Kristoff. And thanks for saving me. I mean, you know, if I actually needed it."

Kristoff grinned, and Anna felt her heart rate speed up. Just a little bit.

"No problem."

* * *

**A/N: So sorry if FF is doing something weird to my formatting. I hope it isn't but... you can't always predict what FF is going to do. I hope you liked it!**

**Review! They make me write faster!**

**-Emory**


End file.
